


Am I going to hell for this one?

by pulsingheart



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Other, Superwholock, horrible, horror and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsingheart/pseuds/pulsingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the zombie apocalypse superwholock AU nobody wanted. Well anyway, this story follows the Winchester gang and the doctor and Sherlock come in a bit later ( BUT NOT MINOR CHARACTERS!!!!) also I will update frequently with this stupid fanfic that has been stuck in my teenage brain for too damn long. So have fun, laugh, cry, and weep in in this gorey, funny, fluffy, and predictable zombie fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I going to hell for this one?

 

+      _"Sam?....Sammy?,"_ I whispered into the blackness of Bobby's basement. Only second week of this zombie crap and I already lost Sam! I practically raised the damn kid! Why cant I find him in the house him and I practically grew up in?! If dad was here I would have my a** kicked. Maybe Sam can't hear me.?

  "DEAN!!," I hear Sam yell at the top of his lungs. As I run to follow the sound I hear moaning and strange gargling i pick up a lead pipe, but Just as my brain registers what it is I feel something lunge at me I turn over to find the rotting corpse of a older man too slender to be Bobby and too short to be Sam. I reassure myself as it trys to bite at my neck, I push it back with my left arm, he stumbles back i swing my piece of piping at his head and continue to do so until i feel thick blood running down my fingers and a warm, crimson mist spraying on my face and i hear a large amount of weight hit the floor.

 "DEAN!," Once again i'm bolting down a hallway after my little brother.

_Where is Bobby? Where is Bobby?_ I shake the thought that Bobby might be dead and focus on finding Sam i turn down a short hallway into a room, were instead of seeing my brother finding supplies i see him surrounded by damned moving corpses. A horde. Too many for just me and sam to face. What about Bobby? Bobbys in the garage. _Damn._ what if i- that won't work. _Sonovabit- "Move....Now,"_ says a deep monotone voice coming from behind me.

Well considering that i probably have a gun to my head right now and if i don't move i will probably have a bullet in my brain, i step to the side. large amount of fire flys out from behind me. Needless to say the man behind me torched most of the  _things_ in the front clearing a path for Sam. I turn around to face Sams savior instead of seeing a man facing me i see a young man wereing a tan trench coat with a flame thrower  with a gascan and a knife around his waist. struggling with two zombies he stabs one in the head and the other he throws up against the wall, he throws his knife at one behind me while i was in awe at how he could possibly take on the heard of them probably banging down Bobbys front door. i turn quickly to Sam stabbing one in the eye with a circle of blood and scorched bodies around him. i hear something shuffling behind me figuring its a zombie i turn around to bash his brains in.

" QUIT IT YA IDJIT!," Bobby shouts at me as i almost hit the poor man in the head with a goddamned lead pipe. "Boy am i glad that you boys are okay," he speaks lovingly and pulled me and Sam into a hug.

"Nice to see you too bobby!," Sam says happily.

"Ay Bobby glad your okay too.,"

" Who the hell is this?," he says gesturing towards our over coated friend standing awkwardly in the corner gazing over at the little family reunion, our little badass looks.. _hurt._

"Castiel Novak, you must be Bobby.," He extends a hand out towards Bobby, Bobby shakes his hand gingerly "I heard yelling and wanted to help," he says with the same dull look in his eyes.

" why would you want to help us? Most people wouldn't take a second out of their day to help us but YOU come along and suddenly we're your first priority??!," I yell at him.

" I lost my whole family, i either had someone take me in or i go on a suicide mission to help someone.," he says, and i'm about to punch that damn bored look off his face if he keeps this up. " And you three sounded like you were in need of assistance" He has a little more of a defensive sound in his voice this time.

"you needed _Help_ after saving all three of us?!," Bobby speaks whats probably going through all of our heads at the moment.

" everyone always says there is more safety in numbers ," cas says i can't help but agree with him. But he did seem perfectly safe on his own. He looks about 5'11"( even though he looks about 4' 5" compared to Sam) dark hair, and a flame thrower for Christs sake.  why does he want a couple fools with no ammo for a couple double barrel shotguns 

"well i can't say he's wrong, i'm alright with it," Sam says quickly " Dean? he did save all three of our lives.," 

" Fine," i say i cant really tell if i'm going to regret that desion or not.  

"Whatever," Bobby scowls.

"Thank you, i'm forever grateful," Cas sighs with relief

"good lets get a move on," Sam smiles and rubs his hands together. "We do have to find: Mom, Dad, and Jess. Mom and Jess  souldnt be that hard to find, but Dad..,"

"Yeah we should. and Cas?,"

" yes....Dean isn't it?

"yeah, could you stop talking like a poet?,"

"as you wish," he says and i can swear i saw a little eye roll there. _that bastard,_ a slightly cute bastard, but a bastard nonetheless. 

"lets go then i say," rolling my eyes back at him.

 

We walk towards Bobby's garage. once we are in Bobby calls me over. He has the impala with a blanket over it

" im assuming you boys want to ride in the family car.,"

"Jesus how'd you get this fixed up so quick?," last time i saw the impala i was in a bad crash on the rode with a drunk driver. about four weeks ago .

"Duct tape and elbow grease.," He jokes I look over to see Sam and Cass talking, probably about colleges and things like that, Cas does seem like the college type. i never went dad was pissed enough even when i brought it up. I cant even imagine him if i actually went! we all fit into the impala.

I rev up the engine immediately after bobby hands me the keys. There are guns with ammo in the trunk _Thanks mobster dad!!_   and we start heading in the direction of home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God this took me like 4 hours!! well i hope you guys like it and what will come from the Winchester house hold?? well you all can find out in about three days! :) you can also follow me on tumblr my URL is fartface101lol so yeah!! ask me about writing and characters emotions!!


End file.
